


第一继承人

by Annabananana



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: F/M, Major Character Injury, Romance, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabananana/pseuds/Annabananana
Summary: 嘿嘿嘿 前后文好像没什么联系不过是看到一个梗就想写了明明是刀 硬被我写成了车 然后最后又被我扭转成了糖 所以随意看就好【捂脸】
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Kudos: 11





	第一继承人

**Author's Note:**

> 嘿嘿嘿 前后文好像没什么联系  
不过是看到一个梗就想写了  
明明是刀 硬被我写成了车 然后最后又被我扭转成了糖 所以随意看就好【捂脸】

“如果当初你没有成为一名间谍，你觉得自己现在会过怎么样的生活？”里昂的手臂搭在艾达的腰上，看着窗外的夜色。

“没想过。但我想要一栋白色的房子。”艾达抬头对上他的深蓝色的眼眸，她可以在他的眼中看到自己和窗外的月色。他想要的回答，她一辈子也给不了他。脑海中20年前曾设想过的白色房子，也只能留在那不复存在的浣熊市中。

“如果你没有成为一名警察，没有去浣熊市呢？”艾达翻过身趴在床上，轻薄的衣服包裹着她柔和的曲线，一览无遗。

“我想让我再选一次，我还是会选择当一名警察，还是会去浣熊市。只不过，我希望没有生化事件，平日工作仅限于帮助有需要的市民，或许还会遇到一个女生，然后向她求婚。”

“What a lucky girl.”

里昂顺势攀上，将她锁在自己的两腿之间，轻咬着她的后颈，将衬衣从臀部向上褪至腰间，一只手臂从她与床之间穿过，往上抬起，手指隔着蕾丝在她的入口一深一浅地试探着，拇指在入口的上方拨弄着。

“Yeah。”里昂在她耳边低声说道。里昂的手穿过艾达的衬衣，轻轻揉着完全贴合他手掌尺寸的酥乳。

“嗯…”艾达这一声不知道算不算是一种回答。

里昂一手从背后扶住艾达，另一只手开始加快抽插的节奏，将艾达的每一个细微的反应收入眼中。她的手紧紧地抓住枕头，半眯着的双眼开始失焦，像在理智和释放间拉扯。里昂抽出湿润的双指，在因为受刺激而变得敏感的阴蒂打圈，又再将双指深入甬道之中，用拇指继续快速地拨弄着。艾达原本紧闭的双唇不争气地吐出了一句：再快一点，别停。

“啊嗯…”里昂感觉到包裹着他双指的甬道开始收紧，便停下手中的动作。用早已迫不及待的性器替代之前的双指。

加上之前所受的刺激，艾达感觉每一下都快将她顶至高潮，但偏偏里昂的速度和力度仍然与他本人一样温柔。

艾达一手扶着床头板将自己撑起，另一只手将扶在她腰间的手掌带到会阴部，用他的手摩拭着自己的阴蒂。他的手指因常年握枪而长出了一层茧子，与用她自己的光滑纤细手指相比，更令人兴奋。

看穿艾达的里昂轻轻地笑了一下，他知道艾达这个状态下也只能将他的手放置到她需要的位置，就算艾达的手再用力，也不足以控制他手指摆动的速度和力度。里昂看着她紧锁的眉头，微张的双唇轻轻地吐着气，他感到她又开始有节奏地收紧。

“里昂…嗯”艾达的语气中带着难以察觉的哭腔，急促地换着气，仿佛在控制着什么。

里昂放缓了下身抽插的动作，理所当然是怕艾达受不了。

艾达感觉到里昂的“体贴”，忍不住开口提示他。

“嗯….不，别停。”

里昂感受到艾达的下腹开始不受控制地颤抖，便在她耳边低语：“Shhhh....Is ok.”

里昂开始加速后，艾达仰起头闭上眼睛，任由一声声的娇喘随着里昂抽插的节奏吐出。

“啊….唔…”在一波波强烈的冲击下，艾达的身体不由自主地抽搐着，同时用力抓住里昂的手，示意他停下手中的动作。

里昂抽离的一刻，混合的液体从艾达的体内沿着大腿根部流下，沾湿了艾达膝盖下的床单。

“Such a mess.”

“You are a mess.”里昂将她横抱起来，走进浴室。

后来，他们有过几次争吵。关于工作，关于原则，关于他们，关于未来。

爱也在一次次不可调和的争吵中逐渐消磨成厌倦。

有一天，他突然断了联系。

艾达尝试去旧地寻找，只是那个他落脚的地方，没有一点生活的痕迹。她再造访之时，房内的一切都用白布遮盖着，似乎住在这里人已经搬走。她的心突然悬着，她尝试用所有的方法和渠道去寻找有关他的消息，一无所获。

艾达只能继续投入到工作当中，直到离他消失的一周后。

“王女士，很高兴能与你合作。之后的事宜，我的律师会与你沟通。”

在与律师商讨好相关的条款后，律师突然站起身“王女士，请留步。”

律师拿出一份保密协议，艾达以为只是又一份有关这次任务的保密协议，却发现甲方的位置写着DSO。

律师又拿出一份遗嘱。

“肯尼迪特工目前在ICU病房，你需要确保此消息不被泄露。由于医院已下发3次病危通知书，作为律师，我只能尽快找到遗嘱上的指定继承人。”

“…”

“按照遗嘱上所写，肯尼迪先生希望您成为第一合法继承人之一，但由于你两并无合法婚姻关系，所以我建议肯尼迪先生将你指定为第一继承人。你所继承到的是华盛顿的一所公寓及马里布的一栋白色别墅。”

艾达翻开手中的遗嘱，里面的备注写着：恭喜你，成为我的第一合法继承人。——里昂.斯科特.肯尼迪

【后记】  
“这个房子这边有落地玻璃窗，其中主卧独占一层，包括步入式衣帽间、书房、起居室、餐厅及超大浴室，户外无边泳池可一览马里布海滩的风光。”房产中介兴奋地向他们展示着。“天啊！想不到你们会突然来看房子！肯尼迪先生付了款之后，就一直没联系过我，也没要求看房就直接转账。”

“不敢相信你真的把钱花在这栋白房子上。” 艾达拉着里昂的手臂，在他耳边悄悄地说。

“我觉得房地产的前景还是可以的。”里昂侧头回答。

“这里还有5个客房，所以完全不用担心孩子们不够地方住的问题。”中介理所当然地接着说

“孩子们？”艾达抓住了关键词。

“她也是说说而已。”里昂朝中介轻轻地摆了摆手，示意她不要再说了。

“我以为你知道了？”艾达转头看着他。

“知道什么？”

“没事。”


End file.
